


Watch where you sit

by orphan_account



Series: Watch who you trust [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Furniture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your friends home may not be as comfortable as it seems.





	Watch where you sit

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked up. Mind the weird themes.

You were on your way to Jon's house, he was a family friend for years though you've always thought it was a little creepy at his home. It's totally normal there is no reason to be uncomfortable you just can't help yourself. 

Today you're going for a dinner party, as you enter the house you notice a very nice orchestral piece playing on a house wide sound system. The music is strongly relaxing you find yourself spacing out until your host takes your hand and asks if you're alright. You knod and follow himto the dining room. The room is lavishly decorated and makes you wonder what kind of job he has to keep such a well decorated home. He lives alone and takes care of a large two story home with a large attic that is presumably used for storage. 

As time goes by you start to wonder wherethe other guests are, perhaps you're just imagining things but you begin to hear moans under the orchestra. No no that can't be, besides the soup is in front of you and it smells heavenly. Your host informs you that there is a storm and No other guests will be able to make it through the snow drift. As it's the middle of January you've no reason to question the logicbut you're disappointed you'll have to stay at Jon's house after all it's a beautiful home you just can't get past the feeling it gives you. 

As you finish your soup you ask Jon why he always plays such beautiful music at his parties, is enjoyable but most other people would have breaks or run out of New music to play. He says his father was a conductor for years before he became a stockholder in your father's company so he listens to his late father's compositions in commemoration. You're touched, in general terms as well as a kind hand on your shoulder. He leans down and asks you what's wrong? You look up confused until you see the time. You've been done eating your soup for three hours, you haven't moved or questioned what you were doing after finish your soup for three hours! He takes your hands and lifts you from your chair. You attempt to ask him what's happening but you can't open your mouth, you're beginning to get really scared. You can't speak you can't look away from Jon you can't even move your face. 

Jon stops in front of a door you've never seen, it leads to the attic, you've never seen it you've never asked about it. No one goes in the attic. You do not want to go in the attic. But when he opens the door and starts up the stairs you follow silently as he slowly leads the way looking at you and smiling his usual calm demeanor intact though he's taking you farther into his home than you'd ever been. As you crest the stairs you see why exactly that is. It's a fully stocked dungeon, complete with an unmoving naked woman you've never seen before in your life. She's not tied up she isn't shaped down she's just stock still she doesn't even blink. 

Jon looks at you and says "Wait your turn now doll," the old nickname now has a newfound terrifying meaning. "I've just got to move my old toy." You feel a tear steam down your face as he starts to move the girls body into position. She is sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, her face didn't move the entire time he was positioning her. Then you noticed the music is different in the attic it's louder and it's more enhanced the bass is deeper. You're entranced in the music and forget all about the woman in front of you. While you are immersed in the music he begins to prep the couch. 

Take a strong wood and make a nice wooden box just bug enough to fit your cadaver. Put four large holes into the sides of your box for your life support systems. One hole for each set of tubing needed including the direct intravenous line which is a needle through the center of the bone which will medicate hydrate and feed your couch. You need a breathing tube, a feeding tube a catheter and a waste tube. You'll need to replace your safety tubing every few months. 

*THIS IS NOT A STEP BY STEP GUIDE DO NOT MAKE REAL HUMAN FURNITURE* 

When you 'wake' up you notice first an unfinished couch, it's beautiful from what you can see just like the rest of his home. 

*To be continued*


End file.
